


The Alteration

by NB_Cecil



Series: Doctors and Lizards [5]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Garak and Bashir cohabit in Garak’s shed, Garak is duplicitous, M/M, Platonic Garashir, Platonic Life Partners, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Post-A Stitch in Time canon, Post-Canon Cardassia, post-A Stitch in Time Cardassia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 18:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16540262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NB_Cecil/pseuds/NB_Cecil
Summary: Post-A Stitch In Timecanon Cardassia: A child visits Garak to get her dress altered and conveys some gossip about Garak and Bashir’s relationship. Dialogue and Garak’s thoughts only.





	The Alteration

**Author's Note:**

> CW mention of malnutrition but no graphic detail.

“Mister Garak...?”

_Oh dear, Elim. You’re getting slack in your old age. What would Tain say if he knew you’d let a child sneak up on you in your own shed?_

“Good afternoon. Are we acquainted? It is customary to knock before entering a person’s home.”

“I’m sorry Mister Garak, but I had to come in quick so no-one saw. My father says I should stay away from you. I’m Deyl.”

_Did he now?_

“Then why are you here, Deyl?”

“My teacher sent me to get my dress altered.”

_Another alteration job. It feels like all the tailoring I’ve done since my return has been taking in waists for malnourished Cardassians._

“Let’s have a look then.”

“It pinches here.”

“So it does!” _It needs letting out! This child has gained weight! This is good news indeed for the future of Cardassia._ “Can you take it off please? I’ll find you something to wear.” _What...? Ah yes, Julian’s shirt._ “Here.”

_Ah yes, this has been taken in several times—not very skilfully—and it’s well-worn; I should patch there... If I unpick those stitches, then... yes, that’ll give her another two inches. It should be enough._

“Would you like a biscuit? They’re in the jar. Do help yourself.”

“Mister Garak! A whole biscuit?”

“Yes, take two if you like.”

“Really?”

“Really.” _She may have gained weight, but she still doesn’t get enough food..._

“You’re very kind, Mister Garak.”

“I’m merely sharing what I—.”

“Father says you’re a treacherous spy, but I don’t think you’re treacherous at all.”

_Hmm. I wonder what else he says about me..._

“Your house is very small. Does the alien doctor live here too?”

“Doctor Bashir? Yes, he does. That’s his shirt you’re wearing.”

“It’s big. The sleeves go over my hands. Doctor Bashir came to my school and we had to go into a little room one-by-one and when it was my turn he measured and weighed me and looked at my teeth and in my eyes—father says he’s your concubine—and the next week we started having a hot meal every day at school. He has a nice smile and his hands are warm.”

_What’s this about my ‘concubine’?_

“Yes, his hands are very warm. That’s one of his best features.”

“ _Is_ he your concubine?”

_Evade, Elim. Evade. Confirming or denying it would only fuel the gossip._

“Here’s your dress. Put it on and we’ll see how it fits.”

_What is the term for Julian and I anyway? ‘Friends’, yes... but also... not ‘lovers’... there is love though... Maybe it would be better not to name it; just enjoy it as it is._

“It’s nice. I can breathe better now. Thank you Mister Garak.”

_Now, about this father of hers... A little reminder of who exactly he’s talking about, perhaps?_

“Deyl, come with me. I think I have the perfect gift for your father. Be sure to tell him it came from the tailor Elim Garak, won’t you?”

——

“Hello? Anyone home?”

“In the greenhouse Julian.”

“Ah Elim, don’t I get a kiss...? Oh, you have company. Its Deyl, isn’t it? How are the school lunches?”

“They’re delicious.”

“I’m glad to hear it. What are you doing?”

“We’re choosing an orchid for my father.”

“Is that so?”

——

“Garak, are you using children to do your dirty work now?”

_He was so naïve when we first met... How that’s changed._

“I don’t know what you mean dear.”

“The Edosian orchid? And that smile of yours doesn’t work on me these days.”

_And yet it worked on you three times this morning my dear Doctor._

“Ah, you have such a suspicious mind. It’s merely a gesture of goodwill for Deyl’s father, who happens to have told her you are my concubine.”

“Your ‘concubine’, eh?”

“It’s not accurate.”

“Hence the death threat.”

_Plausible deniability._

“It’s a _gift_ —a flower for a neighbour. Totally innocuous, I assure you.”

“ _Pfft_. ‘Innocuous’ indeed. You can take the Cardassian out of the Obsidian Order, but you can’t take the Obsidian Order out of the Cardassian.”


End file.
